leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS230
/ |title_ja=VS トドゼルガ |title_ro=VS Todoseruga |image=PS230.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=19 |number=230 |location=Lilycove City |prev_round=You Can Fight Day or Night With Lunatone & Solrock |next_round=Master Class with Masquerain }} / or Fighting the Evil (Japanese: VS トドゼルガ VS or 巨悪共闘 Evil United) is the 230th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Outside of the Hoenn TV station in the evening, Archie leaves work. In the parking lot, a voice calls to him, noting that Team Aqua has been busy lately, and a lighter whizzes through the air, slamming into the side of a car behind Archie. Archie calls out his and demands whoever is there to show themselves. The lighter begins releasing flames, which reveals the image of Maxie inside of it. Suddenly, Maxie and his appear a few feet from Archie. Maxie accuses Archie of making life difficult for Team Magma by using his influence on the media to cover up Team Aqua's activities and keep the spotlight on Team Magma. Archie agrees, and says that he's also been able to blame a lot of Team Aqua's actions on Team Magma as well, keeping his own organization's profile low. Enraged, Maxie attacks with Camerupt, but Archie counters with Walrein, and Maxie challenges Archie to a one-on-one battle, to which Archie concedes. Camerupt and Walrein clash, and Walrein manages to sink its fangs into Camerupt's back. However, Camerupt's prevents it from being frozen, and it unleashes an that blasts Walrein off of it. Meanwhile, Gabby and Ty are driving back to the TV station. Gabby is still in knots over the accusation that her company has been keeping vital information from the public, and vows to ask the director about it personally. Ty worries that Gabby won't give up chasing this story until she has a straight answer. As they approach the TV station, the explosion of Camerupt's Eruption attack startles them so badly that Gabby skids the car to a halt. The pair get out and spy through the bushes, witnessing Maxie and Archie's confrontation. Despite the force of the Eruption, Archie reveals that Walrein's kept it from being badly damaged. The two men's Pokémon are thus equally matched. Faced with this standoff, Maxie reveals why he really came: Team Magma has possession of the Submarine Explorer 1, while Team Aqua has the heart component that lets it travel deep underwater, so that neither of them has the ability to actually get where they want to go. Maxie proposes an idea: the two teams will join forces just long enough to journey to the bottom of the sea, and then they can resume their fight as soon as they reach their destination. Otherwise, neither of them will ever get what they want. Archie agrees to the plan. Nearby, Gabby and Ty witness the whole thing, and the only thing stopping Gabby from charging in and demanding answers from Archie is Ty grabbing her. They're both badly shaken by the revelation that their own director seems to also be the leader of Team Aqua. Major events * Archie and Maxie battle each other. * Archie and Maxie agree to a temporary truce between Team Aqua and Team Magma. Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * Archie * Maxie * Gabby and Ty/ Pokémon * (Archie's) * (Maxie's) * (Maxie's) Trivia Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |vi = VS Todoseruga - Aqua và Magma bắt tay nhau! }} de:Kapitel 230 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS230 fr:Chapitre 230 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA230 zh:PS230